An Old Friend
by jamieg2892
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find out the universe isn't so quiet since they destroyed the Daleks. If you remember, the Doctor called a certain alien 'An Old Friend'. Well, the friend has come round to visit! Plz review once you have read it.
1. Friendly Reunion

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 1: Friendly Reunion**

The old, blue doors of the Tardis opened sharply, revealing The Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway. The Doctor turned to Rose with a content look on his face and arms folded.

"Welcome to Hastings!" he said gleefully, gleaming at her with a big smile spread across his old face, "1066, the invasion of England by William the Conqueror! And just in time to get some good seats as well!" He calmly walked over to a rock jutting out of a small, mossy hill and sat down. He was still smiling, staring at Rose, urging her to come and sit with him. She then trudged over to a separate rock opposite him and took a seat on it, the coldness causing her to jump slightly.

Rose's expression illustrated her confusion. "The Battle of Hastings?" she asked nervously, turning round to face the wilderness behind her.

"Yep! Don't think that I'd take you through the history of time without letting you see a silly little battle!" the Doctor exclaimed. They quietly chuckled to each other for a while, sharing their glee between one another.

It was incredibly foggy. All they could see for miles around was calm, white mist sailing through the air. There was a damp smell, the chill nipping at the Doctor and Rose's noses. Every now and then the Doctor would get up and look over the edge of the hill, but there was nothing to be seen.

After about ten minutes the Doctor stood up and said, "Strange, the Battle should be blazing on now! Hmmm. Better go and check the Tardis. Stay there and don't move whatever you do!" With that he ran over to the Tardis and opened the door. Before stepping in he turned to Rose who was looking at him with a little smile on her face.

"Don't be too long, Doctor!" she shouted, "Missing you already!" The Doctor then gave her a little wink and rushed into the Tardis. Rose giggled to herself and stood up, wandering around the rocks, kicking the leaves around her.

Then she saw something sparkle on her shoe. It gleamed in the light like a diamond. Curiously she knelt down and ran her cold finger along the side of her boot. Holding her finger close to her face she saw that they were little pieces of dust, coloured gold.

"What's that doing on my…" Before she could finish her sentence an even colder hand covered her mouth. It wasn't human, or any other creature's, but solid metal. It held a tight grip on her jaw, making it difficult for her to scream. Then suddenly, an arm wrapped itself round her waist. Writhing with pain she struggled with all her might.

Rose was screaming at the top of her voice but the hand perched over her mouth made the sound impossible to hear. The arm then around her waist raised, lifting her up with it. The pain was agonising, the metal plates digging into her side. Whatever had her continued down the hill and into the mist, obscuring itself from view.

In the Tardis the Doctor was entering destination codes into the scanner screen. "You stupid thing, we're not on Earth! Where've you sent me now? I know you're supposed to be the best machine in thegalaxy but you are clumsy," he yelled at the control panel, "I'd better go and check on Rose!"

The Doctor raced down the catwalk and out of the doors onto the hill.

"Rose I don't…" he said outloud. His face dropped into an expression of astonishment. Rose was gone. Both his hearts suddenly missed a beat. His hands were shaking and his breath was shaky and shallow.

"ROSE! ROSE!" he screamed into the haze. No response. He fell to his knees, his head jerking to one side, then another. Desperately looking for any sign of his companion.

Then he noticed the gold substance that Rose had found earlier. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he scanned it over.

"Pure gold shavings, covered in…Rose's...Fingerprints" He suddenly stopped. All of a sudden, a large, silver object wrapped itself around the Doctor's neck. Lifting him up abruptly it dangled the doctor over the side of the hill.

"Welcome back, Doctor" a low, shaky voiced whispered into his ear. After a few seconds the Doctor was able to spin his head round and see what had a grasp on him. It' head was twice the size of his, completely silver with wide eyes and a narrow mouth. He instantly recognised it.

"You're…a…cyber…" the Doctor instantly fell unconscious. The creature holding him threw him over the side of the hill, leaving him to die cold and alone.


	2. Rose's Interrogation

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 2: Rose's Interrogation**

"Do you think she is still alive?"

"I do not know. She can be of great use to us if she is."

"I agree. She is the Doctor's companion. Maybe she can enlighten us on the workings of the Tardis."

"Indeed, with that power in our possession we will be the almighty race of the entire galaxy!"

Rose's eyes slowly forced their way open, straining under their own weight. At first she couldn't focus on anything. She was too weak to move her head around to inspect her surroundings. She did notice three tall objects standing to the right of her but she couldn't say exactly what they were. She also noticed that whatever room she was in was completely silver with light bouncing of the shimmering walls into her eyes. Then one of the objects stepped in front of her.

"What the hell!" she yelled out loud, her words echoing back to her. Her sight instantly improved. She could focus on things and she knew exactly what was standing in front of her. Her palms and forehead began to sweat, her heartbeat increasing and increasing. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably and it was then that she realised what a state she was in.

The area surrounding her was a large metal dome with four ventilation shafts running through the top edge of it. The walls were as shiny as mirrors, not as clear though. Rose turned her attention to her wrists. Large metal rings had been locked round them with metal rods holding them to the wall. The same were around her ankles.

She then turned her head to the creature stood quite patiently in front of her. It's whole body was silver with a large head and a sort of control panel on it's chest. It's arms were covered in metal plating with a mesh on the joints to allow it to move.

"So, you know the Doctor? I believe that you and him are, how you say, companions? Well, with all that time travelling through space I am sure you have picked up hints of knowledge from him about how to work the Tardis and what types of creatures are out there." The silver creature paced around Rose, looking her up and down. Every now and then it would grab her jacket and inspect it, as if confused about it's design or texture. The other two just stood behind her, standing rigid and straight as if they were guarding the room.

"What've you got me here f-for?" Rose muttered, her voice was shaky and weak. Her teeth began to chatter, making a small clicking noise each time. The creature suddenly stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes. It then took a few steps forward and pressed it's flat face against Rose's, pushing her nose to one side.

"We are just going to ask a few questions about what you know!" The creatures voice was low and rumbled through Rose's ears like thunder. "We have a few methods of getting information from you"

Then, Rose started to struggle uncontrollably, shaking her arms and legs back and forth, side to side.

"NO NO! PLEASE NO! DOCTOR!…doctor…" Rose went quiet and stopped struggling, thinking there was no way out of this horrible place. She just slumped in her restraints, which were now starting to hurt her wrists and ankles.

The creature then walked to the left of Rose and pulled off a part of the wall concealing some sort of control panel. It had three gauges on it with a large blue button in the middle. Rose was able to turn her head to face the control panel.

Her body instantly froze with shock and panic. She didn't have a clue about what those gauges did, which only heightened her fright.

"Now, we will see what you know. We shall start with the Doctor!" the creature said to her. The calmness in it's voice made Rose as tense as ever.

Then, the creature turned the first gauge.

**What will happen to Rose?**

**Where's the Doctor? **

**Who the hell are these 'creatures'?**

**Plz review!**


	3. The Doctor Returns

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 3: The Doctor Returns**

Surprisingly, when the creature turned the first gauge, nothing happened. Rose was desperately trying to find something that the gauge activates. She instantly came to the ventilation shafts above her head.

Thoughts whizzed through her mind. 'Is poisonous gas what comes out of there?' she said to herself in her head, 'Or maybe water to drown me?' She was petrified, waiting for her fate to take it's course. But then, the restraints started to heat up.

"Now for your first set of questions! The more you refuse, the higher the gauge goes up! This gauge operates an intense heat system that can be run through your restraints, thus burning you!" The creature gave out a little laugh, deep and scary.

Rose started to struggle again, shaking all her body wildly. She started to cry and under her breath she kept repeating the word, 'Doctor'. Eventually, she settled down again and just slumped down, hanging from the shackles holding her up.

After a few minutes, Rose's wrists started to sting, as if someone was pressing an iron onto them.

"Aaahh! Oh my G…aahh!"Rose screamed, clenching her fists because of the pain.

"Now, tell me. What are you and the Doctor doing here?" the creature yelled at Rose, it's hand still on the gauge.

"I don't know, the Tardis just brought us here!" she cried to the creature, still suffering from the horrible torture.

The creature turned the gauge up higher, making Rose scream even louder. Her wrists were as if she was putting them in a bonfire, her skin being obliterated by the heat.

"Why are you here? Answer the question! Now!" the creature bawled at her.

"I don't know..I…aaahh!" Rose couldn't answer because of the tremendous pain going through her wrists.

Eventually, the creature turned the gauge down to minimum and moved it's hand to the other one.

"You are a tough one! A lesser human would be dead by now! Still, I have only just started! What is the secret to the Tardis?" the creature started screaming at Rose again.

"Honestly…I…don't…know" Rose was too weak to answer, her wrists and hands had gone numb and she was still recovering from the shock of the last torture.

To much of Rose's horror, the creature turned the gauge up, just under maximum. Suddenly, the restraints around her ankles sent a high voltage charge of electricity ringing through her body. The pain was unbearable.

You could hear the buzzing of the electricity running through her body. This made Rose go all tense, as if someone was driving needles through her arms and legs. She couldn't scream, she was only able to made a sort of choking noise.

The sides of her pants started to split and her jacket was ripped to shreds. Her shirt started to split on her back until the creature turned the gauge down again.

"I repeat, what is the secret to the Tardis?" the creature repeated in a loud and aggressive voice.

"I………don't……"eventually Rose fell unconscious from the horrific tortured being carried out on her. The creature released her restraints.

The other two walked over and picked her arms up. As they were about to take her out, they started to scream. They dropped Rose and clutched their heads. All of them started to go into a fit, shaking and turning one way and another. Eventually they all fell to their knees and collapsed onto the ground.

Behind Rose, a doorway opened up and someone stepped in. Carefully avoiding the bodies of the creatures it made it's way over to Rose. Rose suddenly opened her eyes and saw a sight which she had been waiting for a long time. The Doctor.

"Now, what are you doing here then? Running off, Typical of you!" he said in a happy voice.

Rose smiled back. The Doctor then picked Rose up and carried her over his shoulder out of the dome into a bright, white corridor.

"Doctor, what were those things that had me locked up?" Rose asked in a weak voice.

The Doctor answered, "Them? They were Cybermen."

**I know it's long but I had so many ideas to put in this!**

**What is the Doctor going to do now?**

**Plz review!**


	4. Recovery

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 3: Recovery**

Rose opened her eyes to see another wide pair staring right back at her. She jumped up and let out a little scream, banging her head on something hard behind her.

"So you seem to be alright then!" The Doctor said while writing on a clipboard leant on his arm. After he had finished he put the lid on his pen and threw both the board and pen into the shredder near the wall.

Rose was shocked to wake up in such a strange place. The walls were white with blue, swirly patterns running across the top of the walls near the ceiling. Actually, the ceiling seemed to be something like glass, showing a beautiful sunny day.

Rose looked at her body; her wrists had bandages around them with a sort of metal container strapped onto them. Her ankles were the same. She was wearing a light pink shirt and red shorts. She was sat in a small, wooden bed in a large room with many more beds scattered across it.

The Doctor walked casually over to the end of the bed and sat on it, accidentally sitting on Rose's foot which caused her to yelp again. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Doctor, where am I?" Rose asked, still observing her surroundings with amazement.

"I brought you to the Tardis' hospital wing when you fell unconscious. You were in a right bad state!" He described how bad a state she was in and how he had healed her up.

"You have no taste in clothing! But what are these things on my bandages?" Rose asked, moving her wrappings out the way to look at the containers.

"They're nanogenes! Jack left some while he was here!" the doctor suddenly stopped talking and looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face. Rose did the same.

They both missed Jack very much. They had not seen him since they destroyed the Dalek fleet. Eventually, the Doctor lifted his head up and patted Rose on the shoulder, as if to say 'We'll see him again!' Rose lifted her head up and looked at him.

After a few moments of gazing at one another, Rose pulled off her covers and hugged the Doctor very tightly. He hugged her back.

Rose started to cry, sinking her face into the Doctor's shoulder. Her tears dropped on his coat, running down his back and onto the bed sheets.

"Where could he have gone?" she whispered to him, struggling to speak with all the tears dripping down her face. The Doctor patted her on the back, resting his head on hers.

"Knowing Jack, I'm sure he survived somehow! I bet he's chatting up a new guy now! He couldn't resist my charms though!" The doctor answered back.

They both giggled to each other. Rose then knelt back and sat on her pillow, wiping the tears from her eyes. The Doctor stood up and took the bandages off her ankle. It was completely healed. No burns or anything! Rose was amazed.

"They never cease to amaze me! Nanogenes!" she said to the Doctor, holding up the empty canister. She then took the rest of her bandages off and stood out of her bed. She felt no pain anymore.

"Now hurry up! Go and get changed! We haven't got all day!" the Doctor shouted at Rose with a smile across his face. Pointing towards the door he said, "You remember where the wardrobe is?"

Rose replied, "Errr…well"

"Of course you do. Now go on!"

Rose jogged down the room and went out the door. The Doctor sat back down on the bed. He took out his sonic screwdriver and ran it back and forth over the bed.

"Better sterilize this thing! Don't want any patients being upset with the service!" The Doctor gleefully said to himself. After doing that he stood up and made his way out of the Hospital and down the corridor.

As he was walking, a door next to him opened. It was Rose. The Doctor shook his head and pointed to another door down the walkway. "It's that one, silly!"

Rose quickly ran over to it and went in. Back at the control panel, the Doctor was playing with the scanner screen. Rose then calmly walked down the corridor and ran over to him, inspecting what he was doing. Before Rose could see any of what was on the screen the Doctor shut it off and walked away.

"What were you doing on there?" she asked curiously, pointing at the blank screen. Then, it came back on with a loud buzzing sound. Rose's eyes automatically fixed themselves onto it.

Unfortunately for her, it was all in strange symbols which she couldn't read so she walked away. The Doctor quickly rushed over to it and turned it off. With a sigh he turned to Rose and leant on the controls.

"I was reading my old diaries from Galifrey. I was feeling a little homesick. But anyway, let's carry on! I know exactly where to go!" he said, sounding all happy and jolly at the end.

Rose patted him on the arm and said, "Where are we going?"

With a big grin, the Doctor answered, "Cyberman HQ!"

**This one is a bit rubbish because I couldn't think of anything to put in it.**

**Plz will someone give me some ideas?**

**Plz review!**


	5. A Horrible Discovery

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 4: A Horrible Discovery**

The Doctor and Rose quickly made their way out of the Tardis and down the hill it was stationed on. Rose was struggling to keep up with the Doctor, who kept speeding up, eager to get to his destination.

"Slow down Doctor!" Rose shouted to him. "My legs aren't all that better yet!" Rose was walking with a slight limp because the injuries of the horrific torture carried out on her were still stinging, not just physically but mentally as well. Rose couldn't get the shock and trauma out of her head. She still felt those burns inflicted upon her flesh, the electricity surging through her body. The panic that went through her mind when she saw the cyberman turn the gauges up and up was still haunting her.

The Doctor was happily striding along the sodden ground, scouting the nearby area for any route to the Cyberman HQ. He cursed himself for not remembering which way he came back with Rose.

"You stupid idiot! You're supposed to be a genius! And you can't even remember the way to a silly little base," he mumbled to himself.

When he suddenly stopped, Rose was so busy watching where she was putting her feet that she accidentally bumped into the Doctor. This caused them both to fall over onto the wet ground, landing with Rose lying on top of the Doctor. Rose instantly blushed and smiled at the Doctor. His old face was occupied by a big grin and raised eyebrows.

"Well, isn't this a funny situation?" the Doctor said gleefully to his companion. He raised his hand and started to stroke Rose's hair. Rose tilted her head and laid it on the Doctor's hand as if she felt safe near him. They both made eye contact and wouldn't break their gazes.

Rose then slowly leant over and whispered something into the Doctor's ear.

"Thank you for saving me, Doctor!" she quietly said into the Doctor's old ear. She then leant back and stopped inches from his face. After a few seconds of staring into eachother's eyes, Rose leant forward and kissed the Doctor on the lips. They then continued to kiss for a few moments then Rose pulled away. She then smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I'll never leave you, Doctor. I'll always be near you. I'll always love you," she said in a gentle and caring voice. The Doctor then sat up and gave her a big hug. Rose hugged him back. She wouldn't let go for minutes.

"Hey Rose, nice time of year for that isn't it?" a voice from the right of Rose whispered into her ear. Rose immediately jumped back and fell onto her back. Her face was shocked and trembling. She darted her head in one direction, then another, trying to find a source of the voice. The Doctor crawled over to her and knelt beside her, helping her to sit upright.

"What's the matter, Rose?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I just heard a voice we haven't heard for ages! A voice we both miss tremendously. Jack." Her voice was shaky and weak; she was too petrified to speak properly. She then leapt to her feet and rotated one way and another. No sign of him.

"Jack? It couldn't be!" the Doctor muttered to himself while Rose searched the area surrounding them. The Doctor then heard a loud scream coming from Rose.

"ROSE!" He shouted into the haze. The fog from before had thickened, a never ending sheet of vapour obscuring all in sight. He then saw a faint figure knelt down next to an object sticking out from the ground.

When the Doctor eventually reached Rose, he saw that she was crying, curled up on the ground staring at the object. He squatted down and looked closely at the object. He then realised that it was a gravestone. He took in a sharp breath and fell backwards when he saw the name engraved on the stone.

'Captain Jack Harkness

Born November 7th 1907

Died ?'

Both the Doctor and Rose stared at the engraving, not able to hold in their own shock. Rose then leapt on the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into his shoulder, her eyes red with tears. The Doctor patted her on the head and turned around to hug her back. He then comfortingly stoked her hair, trying to calm her down. Rose then let go of the Doctor and hugged the gravestone, letting her tears trickle down the stonework. The Doctor started to whimper himself but held it back as he thought it might increase the depression for Rose.

Rose raised her head to wipe her eyes when she saw a figure in the distance. It was large with a tall form and big build. She instantly got up to her feet and walked towards it. As she got closer, the image got clearer, she could now see someone. It was then that she noticed exactly what she was staring at. Jack. His black, gelled hair shone and his eyes reflected the light. He was stood their in his uniform with his arms folded, gazing back at Rose. A smile was spread across his face with wide eyes looking at her. Rose then ran forward towards Jack, who now had his arms open ready to receive a hug.

Rose was still crying but she was smiling with relief that she had seen her long lost friend. She heard the Doctor's footsteps chasing her to wherever he was going.

"JACK! OH, JACK!" she cried to the person standing only metres from her. When she reached him, she carried on running and tried to give him a hug, but she went straight through him. She immediately spun round to look at what she had just seen, but there was no sign of him. Nothing. Not even footprints in the ground. When the Doctor eventually got to her he found Rose in a state of horror. She was trembling from head to toe.

The Doctor then wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Be wise when you see things like that, they can affect you a lot!"

Rose then leant her head back again and stared into the Doctor's 900 year old eyes. She spotted a tear in the corners of them and she watched it run down his cheek and drip off his chin. She then kissed the Doctor again on the lips quite passionately.

When she stepped back, she said to the Doctor, "I love you, and I won't lose you like I lost Jack. Let's go and get these Cybermen!"

The Doctor smiled at her and grabbed hold of her hand. Then, they quickly set off into the haze. They were ready to face whatever was out there. Well, whatever was out there was coming for them.

"Foolish Time Lord" a voice suddenly said. A low, buzzy voice. The voice of a Cyberman.

**Again I say that I know it's long but I had so many ideas.**

**Plz Review!**


	6. The Two Negotiators

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 6: The Two Negotiators**

All the pain that was caused by these vicious, evil creatures had built up in the minds of the two close companions. They were ready to face whatever was in their way; they just wanted to stop the terror carrying on any further. They had experienced it themselves. They knew what kind of an impact it had on you. How it grinds you down and haunts you in your dreams. They were coming to confront that fear. The Doctor and Rose approached the Cyberman base.

"Are you sure this is it, Doctor?" Rose asked in a confused way. She pointed to a large cave with grass, or what looked like grass, surrounding it. The inside was totally pitch black, impossible to see in it.

"Yep! When have I ever been wrong?" the Doctor replied. He folded his arms and leant forward as if listening carefully for what Rose was going to say.

"I'm not goin' to answer that because you'll just come up with a cheeky, smart reply! I'm not going to fall for your tricks anymore!" Rose said, smiling with her hands on her hips.

They both laughed at each other, keeping their eyes fixed on one another. Both of them adored the other. Their love was a more powerful force than any energy or weapon out there in the wide, empty universe, where time echoes through the never-ending galaxies. Leaving its mark on the burning hot stars, dusty planets and mysterious black holes.

The Doctor interrupted the collective mirth by walking over to Rose and holding his arm out with his hand open, silently asking for Rose to hold his hand. Rose looked at the Doctor's hand and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. She slowly trudged over and took the Doctor's hand in hers.

They both looked at each other's hands for a few moments and then looked at one another's face, smiling at them. Then the Doctor shot off quickly in the direction of the cave, nearly pulling Rose's arm off from the speed he started running.

"Come on! Hurry up! You want to have some fun don't you?" the Doctor shouted at Rose who was an outstretched arm's length from him.

Rose looked down in embarrassment, wondering what he meant by 'fun'. She quickened her pace, running quite fast now. When the roof of the cave appeared over their heads, shielding them from the shy above, they both sharply stopped, skidding a small distance in the process. Neither of them could see a thing now, only the light from outside which strangely wasn't casting any light into the cave.

Rose was still grasping the Doctor's old hand firmly, not wanting to lose her companion in the darkness. Suddenly, a blue light appeared on one of the walls next to The Doctor. It then turned into a beam which shone on the two of them.

After a few seconds, a voice bellowed around the cave, making Rose yelp and jump closer to the Doctor. It rang in her ears, made her shiver and sent an icy chill down her spine. The pains in her wrists and ankles came back. Her mind threw so many distressing images at her that she would rather forget. Her legs started to shake and she fell onto the Doctor who grabbed her with one arm and pulling something out of his pocket with the other. It was the voice of a Cyberman.

"Your anatomic registration is not recognised and we detect no electronic parts contained in your bodies. I command you to tell me who you are!" it cried at them both. Rose sank her face into the Doctor's shoulder and started to whimper.

"We are two negotiators from the planet Raxacoricofalipitorious who wish to join forces with the Cybermen to attempt to invade Earth. We wish to speak to you inside, if that is alright?" the Doctor calmly said to the blue light now just a dot on the wall.

The voice replied, "Very well, but I need to be shown some proof of your coming." The Doctor finally pulled his hand out his pocket and held out his psychic paper in front of the light.

"Confirmed. Come inside," the voice yelled at them. Then, a small line of light shone on the floor in front of Rose and the Doctor. Rose slowly lifted her head up to witness the things happening just yards from her. Her eyes were red and the tears that had dripped down her face shimmered in the dazzling light.

The light grew bigger and bigger until it reached their faces. They both put a hand over their eyes to stop the light dazzling them. It was too bright to see anything. Then, a figure stepped forward. A big crash boomed through the cave when the light reached the ceiling, something must have been blocking it, a wall or something.

"Welcome. Come, follow me," the figure said calmly to them. As they both cautiously stepped forward they could see their surroundings. A large, white room with silver balconies and doors. But worst of all, plenty and plenty of Cybermen. All of them walking one way and another. Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and stood upright, thinking that if she looked scared the Cybermen would get suspicious.

"If you would like to make your way over there, our commanders will be with you shortly," the Cyberman said to the Doctor, pointing a shiny, metal arm at a large door in the centre of the room.

"Thank you! We can wait as long as you want!" the Doctor happily replied with a smile on his face. He then grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her towards the door.

They pushed the heavy, metal door aside and entered the room. Again it was white but with maps and control panels on the walls. The Doctor quickly made his way over to one of the control panels, with Rose in quick succession behind him.

He inspected the knobs, gauges, buttons and levers with much interest while Rose just plainly stared at them with an expression on her face that was as empty as the universe itself.

"Oh fantastic! Yess! Oh yess!" the Doctor cried out loud, jumping around gleefully. He ran his fingers down a line of buttons, mumbling something to himself which Rose tried to make out by leaning towards him.

"What are you on about, Doctor?" she asked curiously. The Doctor didn't respond, only carried on inspecting the controls. Rose let out a loud huff and walked over to the other side of the room, sulking.

"Found it!" the Doctor shouted outloud. "I've got it!" He then pushed a button and pulled a lever down. Rose then felt a sudden coldness rushing over her. "The ventilation!" he yelled again, turning round to Rose who was still sulking on the wall.

The Doctor then ran over to a section of wall that was completely silver. Rose briefly turned to see him pull off a massive sheet of silver from the wall, bigger than himself! When she eventually saw his face it was red and sweaty, showing his struggle to keep the sheet in his grasp.

All of a sudden, he dropped it on the floor. It was surprising that the Cybermen outside didn't hear the great clang that erupted from the metal hitting the ground. It deafened both the Doctor and Rose, both of them clutching their ears.

"What the hell are you doing, Doctor!" Rose screamed at him over the room. Still holding her ears, she jogged over to him and looked inside the massive hole in the wall. Inside was a gigantic motor that was spinning incredibly fast and buzzing with electricity.

"Now, this controls what goes through the ventilation shafts and into the rooms," the Doctor said, shaking his head to recover himself from the noise earlier, "If we put something into this generator, it will be blown into all the rooms in the base. And it just so happens that I have something in my pocket that will prove useful!"

He reached into his side pocket and pulled out something rather shiny. It glimmered in his hand, reflecting the light into Rose's eyes.

"Is that…?" Rose stuttered, pointing at the substance in the Doctor's hand.

"Yes it is! Gold!" he replied.

**Another long one! I had so many things to put into this one that I got carried away!**

**Final chapter coming up next!**

**Plz review!**


	7. Final Confrontation

**An Old Friend**

**Chapter 7: Farewell, Old Friend**

The Doctor held his hand in front of his face, gawping at the substance so neatly piled on it. It shimmered in the bright light, glimmered in his and Rose's eyes. Nothing so beautiful could be a killer, something people pay millions, billions and trillions to get their hands on. Rose never took her gaze off the little particles of pure Gold in the Doctor's palm.

"How can Gold kill Cybermen, it's just metal. If they're metal, it'll just brush off them!" Rose said with a baffled look on her face.

"Well, did you see that panel on their chests? That is their life support. If anything clogs up that, they're finished! Ha ha! Fantastic stuff!" the Doctor answered with a jolly tone in his voice. He then closed his hand and put it back in his pocket, along with the Gold.

The generator exposed in front of them both was whirring and whizzing incredibly fast, making a buzzing sound as strings of electricity shot out to the silver walls containing it.

"Why are none of them hitting us?" Rose asked, jumping every time she saw one hitting the sides.

"Hmm, I don't really know, anyway it doesn't matter about that! Let's finish these monsters off for good!" the Doctor replied, jumping about with excitement. "Didn't you wonder why the Cybermen who were torturing you went all crazy and fell to the floor? I fed some of these into the torture chamber ventilation."

"Oh, Doctor," Rose interrupted, "On that control panel in the wall, what was the big blue button for?"

"Death"

"Oh"

"Lucky they didn't push that one wasn't it? Anyway, enough of this chin-wagging, we have to do this!" The Doctor reached into his pocket again and held up the pieces of precious Gold. He poured some into Rose's hand, just because he wanted her to have a go, and they both held their arms back ready to throw the substance into the generator.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked to a very determined Rose, "One, Two Three!" Their arms shot forward, catapulting the deadly pieces into the ventilation. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran over to the door, abruptly pulling her almost giving her whiplash.

"Time to watch the fun!" the Doctor said with a big, cheesy grin across his face. He and Rose then walked out into the main entrance area to find the hundreds of Cybermen still walking around normally.

"Why's it not working, they should all be…" Rose said but before she could finish the Doctor wrapped a hand around her mouth to shut her up.

"They can still hear us! Silly!" he whispered into her ears. With his hand still on Rose's mouth and Rose desperately trying to remove it, he walked outside to the cave where the large entrance had appeared. Turning round to face the base, the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it above him.

He then pressed the button and the entrance started to rumble. The floor began to shake and the pebbles on the floor danced among themselves. Then, the light of the base started to disappear behind a wall of rock.

"It is the Doctor!" a Cyberman cried from inside the base.

"Get him!" another shouted from the balcony.

Then, hundreds of Cybermen started rushing towards the Doctor who had only been able to close the wall halfway. He just stood there patiently with one arm raised holding the screwdriver and the other round Rose's mouth.

Rose started to scream and struggled even more, but to no prevail. When one Cyberman reached the Doctor, the Doctor raised his leg and kicked him back sharply.

"That's not very polite! I'm working! Give me a few minutes. After a few seconds the wall had reached their knees. Cybermen started crawling under the wall but by the time they had got their heads through the wall reached the floor, cutting their heads clean off.

The Doctor eventually released Rose, who took in a sharp gasp of air.

"What the hell were you doing that for?" Rose screamed at him, pointing at the red mark across her mouth.

"To stop you screaming!" the Doctor calmly replied, "I needed to concentrate and you screaming next to me wouldn't really help, would it?"

"Well…I guess not." She said back.

From outside, they both could hear robotic screams of pain and agony. They tried to ignore it.

"We'd better be off then!" the Doctor said, walking to entrance.

Rose quickly followed him, watching where she stepped over the rocks. The Doctor then grabbed her hand and turned to her with a small smile on his face. "Time to go!" he said in a cheerful voice. He then started running in the Tardis' direction, again dragging Rose sharply behind him. Then Rose caught up with him and whispered four gentle words into his ear. Just four words, not big but very powerful words to use.

"I Love you, Doctor"

**THE END**

**Phew, thank god for that. Finished!**

**Plz Review!**


End file.
